The new cultivar ‘ATN VR2’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the unpatented proprietary seedling ‘ATH VEL1’ in a planting of more than 3000 pots of ‘ATH VEL1’. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant by Lucilene Anatriello in November 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘ATN VR2’ by terminal cuttings was performed in San Jose Do Rio Petro, Sao Paulo, Brazil, and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.